Absorption
Level: 2 Minimum Quantum: 1 Dice Pool: Stamina + Absorption Range: Self Area: N/A Duration: Special Effect: The nova converts damage or energy into Strength at the rate of one dot per success, to the limit of the damage done. Multiple Actions: No Description This power allows the nova to absorb damage caused by attacks and convert it into Strength. The power works against either energy damage (like Quantum Bolts or fire) or kinetic damage (punches, knives or bullets); the character must define which phenomenon his Absorption works against when he buys it. When the nova is hit with an attack of the type he can absorb, he may choose to absorb some or all of the effect. Doing so takes no time, may be applied before or after the character’s normal soak, and the character may do it even if he has already acted for the turn; the character need not declare he will use Absorption until after an attack has hit and done damage to him. Each success rolled on a Stamina + Absorption roll subtracts one health level of damage from the attack; the character must pay one quantum point per health level absorbed. Every two health levels of damage are converted into one extra dot of Strength; above five dots of Strength they become dots of Mega-Strength. Dots in the power indicate the maximum dots of extra Strength (or Mega-Strength) the character can gain; the character may still use Absorption to reduce damage from attacks, though. Example: Jason Mercator has Absorption 4 that affects energy. He is hit with a Quantum Bolt that causes four health levels of damage to him. He decides to absorb the damage instead. He rolls Stamina + Absorption, scores six successes and spends four quantum points. He absorbs all four health levels of damage and suffers no injury. Furthermore, he now has two extra dots of Strength. He may gain two more dots of Strength before he maxes out. However, extra dots of Strength gained from Absorption don’t last forever. They fade away at the rate of one point per (Quantum + power rating) turns. At the Storyteller’s option, absorbed dots may increase something other than Strength, such as Stamina or Quantum Bolt (but never quantum points). Characters cannot absorb any more power than is available; the Storyteller should, if necessary, allow a certain number of dots of Strength to a power source to determine how much power it could add to a character. For example, no matter how much Absorption a nova has, he should not be allowed to gain more than a single point of Strength from the power in, for example, a single household appliance. Extras * Extended Effect: dots of Strength gained from Absorption last for a scene. * Energy Magnet: a character with energy Absorption can absorb energy from sources at (Quantum × 10 metres) range as an attack; if absorbed from a non-sentient source (such as fire or an electrical socket), no roll other than the one to determine how much power is absorbed is required; if used on a sentient source, such as another nova, the player must roll Manipulation + Absorption to succeed with the attempt, then roll the normal Stamina + Absorption to determine how much energy is absorbed. Category:Aberrant Category:Quantum Powers Category:Level 2 Powers